rockosmodernlifefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jtsfan13/Rocko After Dark Marathon
All 4 season of Rockos Modern life with Rare and/or NEw material, one season for each night on Nickelodeon, with encore presentations on Nicktoons First Night (Season 1) Episode 1 No Pain, No Gain *At the Flambe Le Flab, Rocko tries to turn on the shower, but no water comes out, but he sees steam in the stall next to his. Rocko looks in the next stall and sees Heffer boiling a chicken Who Gives A Buck *Rocko buys a shiny new car with his credit card Episode 2 Leap Frogs *Mrs. Bighead asks Rocko to unclog the toilet. While he is doing so, Mrs. Bighead grabs Cupid's love arrow and aims to shoot Rocko with it, but Cupid pesters MRs. Bighead to give it back, making her lose concentration, and the arrow flies out the window and hits Spunky, causing him to fall in love with his reflection Bedfellows *We see Rocko tired from work sleeping on the couch, but is kept awake by Heffer watching TV. Episode 3 Jet Scream *After Rocko gets back from the bathroom amid angry faces, he wonders what Heffer is doiing, the scene then cuts to Heffer in a conga line along with Mrs. Bighead, Slippy the Slug, and Mr. Dupette Dirty Dog under construction Episode 4 Keeping Up With the Bigheads *Heffer attempts to make a pool in the frontyard with some dynamite, but instead makes the house fly up in the air and fall back onto the ground. Skid Marks *Rocko takes a bus full of drooly elderlies to the DMV. Many of which drool on a distraught Rocko. Episode 5 Power Trip Filburt is sticking a poster to the wall outside the comic store, and is called back by Rocko (again). To Heck and Back *Rocko getting snorted up into Heffer's nose and crawling back down his throat *Heffer biting the head off the Chokey chicken mascot is added to the montage Episode 6 The Good, The BAd, and the Wallaby *The milking machine scene is reinstated Also open for suggestions Trash-o-Madness *Rocko tries to sneak out through the basement, but pops up in front of Earl. Rocko then makes a Mad Sash for thev house Episode 7 Spitballs Popcorn Pandeminium Episode 8 Sucker for the Suck-O-Matic *Rocko goes into a tunnel of love ride, not knowing what it is, then runs after with kiss marks all over his body and face. Sand in Your Navel *When Spunk is eaten by the fish, We Rocko diving underwater to retrieve him Episode 9 Carnival Knowledge *Rocko goes into a tunnel of love ride, not knowing what it is, then runs after with kiss marks all over his body. Sand in Your Navel *When Spunk is eaten by the fish, We Rocko diving underwater to retrieve him Episode 10 Cabin Fever Open to suggestions Rinse & Spit Open to suggestions Episode 11 Rocko's Happy Sack *We see Rocko being attacked by the guard who think he is a burglar Flu-In-U-Enza *We see Rocko in a steam room with Retch, Hurl, and Spew, and he passes out from the heat Episode 12 Who's For Dinner? *The Wolves and Rocko see a steer looking like Heffer and run toward him, but he takes off his mask revealing him to be slippy the slug in a steer costume, and they don't notice the real Heffer rolling down the street past them. Love Spanked *Rocko goes on a roller coaster with a female Wallaby, but is frightened into a coma by the drop. Immediately after the cut to black, we see Rocko in bed being woken by Heffer Episode 13 Clean Lovin *A clip of Spunky and the mop n the Ferris Wheel is added to the montage *We see Spunky trying to run to the airport in a cab, but is stopped by Rocko Unbalanced Load *A boomerang flies out of the dryer Rocko is using, and when it flies back into the dryer, it takes Rocko with it Blog under Construction Category:Blog posts